<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't talk to the driver (and, for god's sake, don't kiss him) by futacookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354004">Don't talk to the driver (and, for god's sake, don't kiss him)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies'>futacookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Rider Komori, First Kiss, M/M, Prince Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rintarou Suna can’t ride dragons - and that’s fine, really, until <i>that</i> could become an obstacle to his coronation ceremony.<br/>Enter Komori, dragon keeper’s son, dragon rider expert, and quite possibly the cutest boy Rintarou has ever seen - a bit reckless, though.</p><p>  <i>«Do you trust me?»<br/>«No.»<br/>«Fair enough.»</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't talk to the driver (and, for god's sake, don't kiss him)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T was asking for fantasy ejp and I gave you all fantasy komosuna, which is not quite the same, but whatever!<br/>It's my first attempt on writing about Komori so the characterazation I went with was <i>cheeky bastard</i> but make it cute, which I'm not sure how close it is to canon but let's just pretend it is. I also think I made Suna too soft but I guess it's too late for that.<br/>Also, credits to Andra who quite literally baptized the dragon mentioned here.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A prince who can’t ride dragons is not fit to rule ‒ and it’s not just a matter of strength, bravery and whatnots: the coronation ceremonial requires for the first in line to fly all over the capital on a dragon. So no riding Ignis 8th, no coronation. And Rintarou really<em> really</em> wants his coronation ceremony, which is the only reason why he accepted to take lessons.</p><p>The mere need for lessons baffled his father, who kept talking about the family tradition and how that should be a skill he’s born with. Well, that’s not his case. Rintarou can’t stay on top of an horse for more than five minutes, let alone trying the same with a being so much bigger and more intimidating ‒ and that’s a stupid tradition, if you ask him, so the first thing he’s gonna do once he becomes king will be nullify the procedure.</p><p>To make sure the news won’t break out, the designated teacher is Komori-kun, son of their dragon keeper. It could be worse, Rintarou is sure of that ‒ at least he seems nice. And way too passionate about dragons. </p><p> </p><p>The first lesson is not that bad: he doesn’t even try to make him ride the dragon. They just stand beside him, they talk to him, Rintarou gets to pet his nose and his scales feel so weird to his touch. </p><p>Ignis 8th is the youngest of a long generation of dragons who were domesticated by his grand-grand-grand-<em>something else</em>-father. How someone could possibly want to domesticate such beasts instead of keeping them away is a mystery to him ‒ even Komori-kun’s enthusiasm, the way he affectionately strokes his head and coos to him are inescapable for him. </p><p>«Maybe next time we can try to put a saddle on him, your highness.», Komori proposes. His face must have gotten pale very quickly, because he immediately adds: «Not necessarily taking off. Just to see how it feels.»</p><p>Rintarou knows he can’t lose composure. He also knows he’s not allowed to complain or protest. So he just nods, gives one last look to the creature now peacefully sleeping, and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>«I don’t think it’s a good idea.», he says, staring at the footstool that’s supposed to help him reach the dragon’s back. </p><p>So far, he has to reluctantly admit Ignis has been more docile than he expected. But what if at some point he decides he doesn’t like him after all, and tries to make him fall? Worse, what if he takes off before he can get down? Uh, that would kill him, he’s sure. Nope, no way he’s getting on that thing.</p><p>«Come on! It’s not that difficult!», Komori scolds him, before receiving a killer look. «<em> Your Highness. </em>», he adds. </p><p>Rintarou chuckles. Anyway, he won’t do it. </p><p>«Why don’t you go and give a demonstration?», he suggests. «So I will know what to do. <em> Next time </em>.», he carefully says, making clear that at least for today that’s out of discussion. </p><p>Komori sighs, getting ready to jump on the dragon ‒ he doesn’t need any sort of help, he just clings on a shoulder and hops on like he’s done that his whole life. Which is true, sure, but Rintarou can’t help to be jealous of such confidence. </p><p>«Anything you want, your highness.», he winks at him, and Rintarou doesn’t even have the time to get offended, because he immediately flies off. </p><p>Ignis makes a happy sound when he finally leaves the ground. They circle him a few times, until the animal spreads his massive wings and Rintarou hears Komori’s roaring laugh as they keep rising to the sky.</p><p>It looks liberating, being high in the sky, without worries of anything happening on the ground, just you and a dragon facing winds and clouds ‒ and the very high chances of falling and dying, sure. </p><p> </p><p>«So, your highness, you’re telling me you’ve never done this before.», Komori questions, giving him a doubtful stare. </p><p>Rintarou nods. </p><p>Komori doesn’t say anything, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>«I’ve always been scared and no one forced me before.», he says. «They’re huge, menacing, they spit fire, they have teeth taller than me, how am I supposed to like them?»</p><p>«But they’re beautiful! And they can fly! And they’re mostly harmless!», Komori protests vividly. «Are you telling me you’ve never wanted to fly?»</p><p>«It’s safer here.», he shrugs.</p><p>Komori gives him a sly smile: «Your highness», he says gently, «I think you’re a coward.»</p><p>«I could have your head for that.», Rintarou hisses.</p><p>«Yes, but then my father will have to teach you or worse, Kiyoomi might have to, and they are much less patient than I am.», he explains. «Trust me, you want my head on my neck.»</p><p>Rintarou pouts. He would never have someone beheaded over telling him he’s a coward. He doesn’t even care about what people think about him ‒ he has the power, or will have it anyway, so who’s winning in the end? He is, definitely. Except he doesn’t want Komori to call him a coward. </p><p>He can’t really put it into words. It’s just- an overall feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Komori’s getting all worked up trying to teach him how to ride dragons, how to like them in the first place, and he must believe the effort he’s putting in exchange is close to zero. But it’s not, really. Well, he still doesn’t know how to ride a dragon, and he’s not sure he will ever grow to like them, but at least he doesn’t feel in danger anymore. </p><p>And he likes Komori, too. </p><p>«Well, I can’t lift you and drag you there.», Komori complains. «You’re definitely heavier than me.»</p><p>«Oi!»</p><p>By now he’s supposed to learn how to at least get on the saddle without making a fool of himself. Instead he has barely stepped on the footstool ‒ but he wants to actually give it a try. Komori makes him want to. </p><p>«Do you trust me?», Komori asks, offering his hand.</p><p>«No.»</p><p>«Fair enough. Do you trust my ability as a rider?»</p><p>Rintarou doesn’t have to think about it. He remembers the way he expertly circled him, his numerous turns around the castle, the precise landing, right where he left. </p><p>«Yes.», he admits, taking his hand.</p><p>Well, it’s not different from riding a horse, he thinks, except much bigger and uncomfortable.</p><p>«Remember me how long it should take to cover the whole city.»</p><p>«No idea.», Komori shrugs. «But we can always find out.»</p><p>He has no time to protest. Or objects. Or whatever ‒ he’s not even sure if, given the chance, he would do that, not considering how tight he’s now holding Komori's waist, as they steadily rise. He shuts his eyes, and barely cracks one lid open once he thinks they’ve reached the highest possible point. </p><p>«I hate you.», he mumbles, burying his head in the crook of Komori’s neck.</p><p>He takes a quick peek before shutting his eyes again: the view underneath them is amazing, with thousands of tiny, pastel colored roofs displayed one after the other, and the tall trees from the nearby forests finally looking not that imposing anymore. Once he stops feeling nauseous, he lets out a sigh and hopes to at least enjoy his ride.</p><p>«There’s no way I can do this in just a few weeks.», he pouts.</p><p>«Now, now, no need to be so dramatic, your highness.»</p><p>«Drop it. Just Rintarou’s fine.», he groans, face hidden against his shoulder.</p><p>«Oh!», Komori turns around, now facing him. He’s smiling. «I like you too!»</p><p>Rintarou panics a little.</p><p>«What are you doing?», he questions, gesturing around the dragon and the bridle, now left unsupervised.</p><p>«Fear not, we’ve done it a billion times. This big puppy knows his route.», he quickly explains, patting on the dragon’s shoulder, completely ignoring his worries.</p><p>This is insane. He’s gonna die ‒ he’s high in the sky, on a loose dragon, with a pretty boy looking at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath, tentatively looking down. He really hopes Ignis knows what he’s doing, because he for sure doesn’t. </p><p>When he leans forward to kiss him, Komori cups his cheeks ‒ the kiss it’s sloppy, Rintarou doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he’s not even sure if so many teeth are supposed to be there or if he's doing it wrong, but the warm feeling rapidly spreading through his chest and rushing to his head is probably the most pleasant thing he’s ever experienced. </p><p>Once they part, Komori's all red, flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears ‒ he’s so cute and his heart skips a beat. And then he almost has a heart attack when an eagle flies against them. The dragon, not happy about that, suddenly tries to flip them over and Komori manages an emergency landing purely by chance ‒ they take down a couple trees with them, but that seems irrelevant once his feet finally touch the ground again.</p><p>«That was-», he starts, ready to vent about it, when he meets Komori sparkling eyes. </p><p>«That was <em> amazing </em>! We should totally do it again!», he exclaims, enthusiastically patting Ignis’s forehead.</p><p>Rintarou doesn’t know if he’s talking about riding together, or kissing, or almost dying because his dragon doesn’t like surprise attacks, but sure, if it makes him so happy, they can definitely do all three things again.</p><p> </p><p>And they do. Well, not risking death, because they learned their lesson the first time. But even if at first his father wrinkled his nose hearing about the hereditary prince not-so-secretly-dating the dragon boy, he’s willing to let it slide after the royal historian talks for days on end about what is now considered the most spectacular ride ever witnessed on a coronation ‒ well, yeah, Motoya taught him a couple tricks, but the <em>National Chronicles</em> don’t need to write about that. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/futacookies">- twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>